Tobin (Comic Series)
Tobin is a resident living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone who works for the construction crew along with Holly, Abraham Ford, and Bruce. Overview Pre-Apocalypse Tobin's life before and as the zombie apocalypse began, like most characters, is unknown, although he managed to make his way to the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Post-Apocalypse Alexandria Safe-Zone Community Tobin led a group in the Safe-Zone that included Bruce, Barnes, Richards, Holly, and two others. Later, he unintentionally allowed Barnes and Richards to be killed. He first appeared in Issue 69, leading a small group. He, Bruce, and two guards arrived to assist Heath, Scott, and Rick Grimes' group. Later, he was seen in Issue 73 at the construction site for the expansion of the Alexandria Safe-Zone Community. Tobin and Abraham argued after Tobin abandoned Holly to be eaten by the living dead. After Abraham successfully warded off the zombies and rescued Holly, Tobin told Abraham about the community rules over situations similar to that, and hoped Holly agreed with him. Holly instead kicked him in the groin, and he vomited. Later, Tobin was seen speaking with Douglas Monroe over his guilt from nearly allowing Holly to be killed. He mentioned a couple residents, Barnes and Richards, who had died because of his cowardice. In Issue 79, he was seen at the construction site, running over zombies while attempting to escape from a horde, as Abraham assisted. In the said issue, he assisted Abraham, Glenn, and Heath clear out the horde of zombies attacking the community. Alexandria Safe-Zone Chaos In Issue 81, he and Holly were shown watching the remainder of the Safe-Zone's walls collapse. Tobin sent Holly to receive assistance, while Tobin, in an attempt to redeem himself for the construction site incidents, remained to ward off the oncoming horde. When Holly came back with Abraham and Rick, Tobin was shown to have been torn apart by the zombies, while the group looked on in horror. Death Killed By *Zombies In Issue 81, he and Holly were the first to witness the zombies finally push through a loose panel of the Community's wall, and he ordered Holly to alert Rick and the others. Tobin redeemed his prior poor decisions by attempting to fight off the converging zombies, to no avail. When Rick and company arrived on the scene, Tobin was found dead, already torn apart and disemboweled by the zombies. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Tobin has killed: *Barnes (Indirectly Caused) *Richards (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly people. Relationships Holly Tobin and Holly were close friends, though after he left her for dead when the group was ambushed by zombies, their friendship fell apart, overall. This was redeemed later as Tobin sent Holly away as the walkers broke through the wall to get the others, attempting to hold them off and sacrificing himself. Abraham Ford Abraham and Tobin were mutual friends, though clashing a few times, but they remained overall friends. Bruce Bruce followed Tobin's orders and they worked together in the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Both seemed to be close friends. Douglas Monroe Tobin enjoyed and detested his job that was assigned to him by Douglas, but he worked for him and happily conducted his requirements. Appearances Comic Series Volume 12: Life Among Them Volume 13: Too Far Gone Trivia *Tobin was one of the known original survivors of the Community group led by Douglas, along with Aaron and Olivia, as acknowledged by Douglas himself when speaking about Tobin's long-time leadership position. Category:Comic Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Deceased